


Desperate

by chuuyaass



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaass/pseuds/chuuyaass
Summary: Tenn wakes Iori up in the middle of the night because he's a mess and only his alpha can satisfy him. Of course Iori is a good boy and takes care of his omega.





	Desperate

When I wake up it’s sudden and I’m confused, disoriented, why am I awake? It’s the middle of the night and I definitely shouldn’t be awake right now. I feel movement on my waist and it makes me open my eyes, it takes a moment for them to adjust in the dark but when they do I’m met with eager eyes staring at my own. The scent in the air is thick, it’s sweet with a touch of spice, this makes me wake up fully, this scent is familiar. It awakens every nerve within me and I can’t stop the growl that rumbles in my throat.

“Iori, please wake up, I need you,” a soft whisper breaks the silence of the room. Tenn is on my lap, his pink eyes reflect in the dark and show his desperation, his skin is flushed from his cheeks and down his chest, lip bit tight in between teeth. He grinds himself down onto my lap and softly moans though it sounds almost like a sob, “please, everything hurts,” he whines and it hits me right in my gut. I feel myself get hard at his pleas, I grip his hips and flip him onto his back, he lands with a gasp. I inhale his skin deep as I move up along his chest and to his neck, his scent is so strong with need it makes my mouth water, I bite down hard and it makes him practically scream. I moan myself as the scent gets even stronger from his glands and takes over all of my rational thought, all I can think about his how Tenn needs me and I will do anything to help him.

“What’s wrong Tenn? What has you up in the middle of the night?” I ask, a whisper against his ear, he squirms underneath me, so full of anticipation.

“I, I just need you. My body woke me up,” Tenn replies with a smirk, like none of this is his fault, he just happened to wake up. That seems highly unlikely.

“Yeah right, your anatomy isn’t the only thing to blame,” I say with another bite to his neck, causing him to yelp. “Is it so hard to just admit that you always need me, even if you aren’t in heat?”

“Ha, I can take care of myself just fine, I don’t need you.”

“Okay, then you can handle your desperation by yourself. Can I go back to sleep then?” I ask as I roll off of him and back to my side of the bed, my back to him. The scent in the air is enough to tell me exactly how Tenn is feeling, he’s even more desperate and I can smell the scent of the slick building up between his legs, I’m tempted to give into my intuition and indulge myself in him but I can’t. Not until he’s begging me and he gets over his pride.

He last maybe 30 seconds before he’s clawing at my shoulder, his body restless against the sheets.

“Pleaaase Iori, I’m aching please!” He begs with the whiniest voice he can use. “Okay, I admit it I need you. I need you so bad please fuck me, please!”

With that confession I can’t resist him any longer. I roll over, pushing him back to lay down again, and move to sit between his legs; quickly pulling off his briefs and tossing them aside. Tenn spreads his legs wide with no shame, exposing himself to me entirely, the blush on his cheeks reddening more as he becomes more desperate. He bites one of his fingers and stares at me, his eyes are brimmed with tears already, he looks absolutely stunning. But he’ll be more beautiful once he’s satisfied.

“What do you want?” I ask as I lean down to bite along one of his thighs, not holding back on inflicting pain. Each bite makes him wince and his tears threaten to fall but Tenn could never let go that easily. He’s too stubborn.

“I want your fingers inside of me,” he says confidently as he makes a hand grabbing gesture to me, beckoning me closer to him. I move up his body and let him pull me in, his arms wrap around my neck and he pulls me down to his lips. He kisses me firmly, nibbling at my lip and licking into my mouth, he tastes like vanilla. He’s always so sweet, it’s addicting. I trail my fingers down his chest and stomach, along his waist to his hip, he moans into my mouth. His skin is incredibly hot, it only shows his desperation even more which lights a fire inside me, an aching need to satisfy him. Moving my fingers down I feel how wet he already is, I run my fingers through his slick before inserting one inside of him, the moan that leaves his lips is sweeter than his scent. “Oh fuck,” he groans under his breath as he tangles his fingers in my hair. I move my finger slowly, making sure to be careful with him, as much as I want to just destroy him I have to be careful. When he’s this needy though it doesn’t take long to prep him, within a couple minutes I have three fingers inside him and he’s the one who’s moving, grinding on my hand and moaning my name.

“How bad do you need me?” I ask against his lips, causing him to whine.

“Can’t you tell?!” He groans in frustration which causes me to grin.

“I want to hear it.”

“Fuck I need you so bad! Every inch of me is aching for you please Iori!” Tenn whines without any hesitation or his previous pride before biting down hard on my lip, I taste my own blood and it sends a shiver right down my spine. I waste little time in grabbing a condom and rolling it on before I slide into Tenn’s slick hole with no effort, his body takes me in, practically pulls me in. He moans almost loud enough to be a scream as I enter his inviting body and his hips start bucking up into my own before I even have a chance to move. So, I let him move and get himself even more frustrated by my lack there of, after a moment he’s glaring up at me with a pout and I grin.

“Do you want me to fuck you or are you going to be a brat?” I ask and I see fire flash in Tenn’s eyes, he stares at me for what feels like a minute before he gives in. He wraps his hands around the back of my neck, his expression softens into submission, his hips relax down into the bed.

“I want you to fuck me, alpha, please. Hard, like I know you can.”

“Good boy,” I say as I pull myself back and slam into him, his body jolts at the force and his eyes clamp shut, his fingers on my neck now digging into my skin. Tenn’s mouth falls open slightly, his cheeks redder than before as he finally starts feeling the pleasure he’s been aching for, he wraps his legs around my waist to pull me closer. I continue thrusting into him hard and angle myself to get even deeper, trying to feel as much of him as I can, trying to make him see stars. The scream that leaves him when I fuck him just right is probably enough to cause concern to the neighbours but at this moment I don’t care, I can care once I make him cum. For now I continue pounding into the same spot, as hard as I can, making him moan again and again.

“Iori, oh god Iori, you’re so good!” He moans and when I look up to his face he’s crying, his eyes meet mine and they’re glistening, tears streak down his face. He looks absolutely breathtaking and I don’t take my eyes off of him as I can feel myself getting close. He notices too and he bites his lip, “give me your knot, please!”

His desperate pleas only turn me on even more and I know I won’t last much longer, but I can’t cum until he does, he’s always my priority. I reach down to his cock and begin to stroke him fast, in time with my thrusts, his legs tighten around my waist impossibly hard and almost impair my movements. His nails scratch my neck and he pulls me down to kiss me, it’s messy and uncoordinated, he still tastes like vanilla only sweeter if that’s possible. When he cums his entire body tightens and he can only silently scream, his legs shake around me and manage to pull me even further into his body, with his satisfaction I let myself cum too. The sensation is mind blowing and blinding like it always is with Tenn, nothing will ever make me feel like he does, every inch of my body is ablaze and aching from knowing that only I can take care of him. We’re both sweating and trying to breathe, it feels like forever before I can function again and when I do I check on Tenn, the bite marks on his neck are alarming since I don’t remember doing them but the grin on his face shows he’s sated and content.

“Thank you,” he says with a blush as he kisses me, now gentle and shy, showing that he is happy. I kiss him back just as softly before I pull out of his body and dispose of the condom, then collapse on my side of the bed once more.

“You’re welcome,” I say quietly, now I’m the one blushing. Tenn smiles at me before curling up against my side, he wraps an arm around my waist, I pull him in close and kiss the top of his head. He lets out a soft sigh and is asleep impossibly fast, though I’m not surprised. He does everything on his agenda, like waking me up then falling asleep once he’s satisfied, leaving me awake in the dark. I can only sigh at this, Tenn will always be Tenn and I will always do anything for him, even if it’s a disadvantage for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Such a good ship I needed to write it. Please give kudos and stuff I always appreciate!
> 
> feel free to contact or follow me too! ^^
> 
> Tumblr: yeux--violets.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/yeux_violets  
> Instagram: instagram.com/chuuyass_


End file.
